Con Sparring Match
7/10/2011 Back to 2011 Logs Nova Black Skywarp Echo Thundercracker As one of the two slagging-people-without-getting-in-trouble-for-it places in Polyhex, Skywarp is pretty fond of the Drill Hall. And today, he's even got someone to spar with- bonus! Other than that brawl in the Tina, he's not really seen Nova fight yet. "So, are you ready?" He asks, moving onto the squared off area that serves as a sparring ring. Hand to hand isn't his thing, but well.. you take what you can get, and he's bored. Nova Black revs her engines noisily at Skywarp, but whether she's annoyed or amused, even she can't tell. Being stuck in here and unable to fly outside is making her circuits twitchy, and although she'd really rather be fighting the enemy than Skywarp, she does owe him a few hits for being so slagging obnoxious. Her optics flare as she steps into the sparring ring. "Bring it." Slippy usually says something about rules at this point when Skywarp spars with her, but it's not like it's him that ends up getting fixed by Robustus usually, so he's not too worried about it. "You're on." He grins, circling Nova slowly.. Echo is nearby, as shouts rang out from various groups in the exercise hall today - it was busy, and the seekers were bored without being able to fly outside off duty to vent off steam. He himself was in a match with a few others, it seems there were on rules to their match - you simply try to toss the other person out of the circle. He grins and moves around the larger mech, eyeing him up, "I may be small, but I'm fast." he remarks, before bolting forwards... And moments later flies backwards, right into the ring with Skywarp and Nova Black. Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls her strength against Skywarp's agility . Nova Black's roll succeeds! Nova Black mimics Skywarp's circling to let him think that she'll keep back. She's seen him dodge damn near anything. Then, quickly transforming her hands into her daggers, she rushes at him, using her thrusters for speed. She'll probably get into more trouble than she wants to if she does too much damage too soon, so she settles for scoring a superficial, but painful as all get-out, scratch down his cockpit glass. Skywarp is distracted, yeah, that's it- by the Seeker getting flung into the ring where he's sparring (also, slag but Nova's fast.) "What is this, two on one now?" He sneers, making a quarter turn to avoid putting himself in a position where they can circle to end up on either side of him. He's focused on the newcomer when Nova launches herself suddenly, a dagger bouncing off his cockpit glass before he quite realizes what happened. "Slagging femme! Not bad!" He says, reflexively bringing one hand down to slap it over the scratch on his cockpit and lashing out with one leg in a sweeping kick towards her thrusters, hopign to knock her off balance. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls his strength against Nova Black's agility . Skywarp's roll succeeds! Echo lands on his back, and then yelps in surprise as it seems Skywarp and Nova Black were going to continue the fight despite him being under his feet "Hey! WAtch it!" he shouts and puts his hands above his shoulders, whirling about to try and evade both of them. Coming to his feet, he notices Skywarps' distraction and grins a little bit. Glancing to his older fightmates, he whirls about to try and strike Skywarp in the back while it was turned. Echo picks up the dicebag and rolls its strength against Skywarp's agility. Echo's roll ties! (Echo re-rolls) Echo's roll fails! Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls her strength against Skywarp's agility . Nova Black's roll fails! Nova Black hastily gets to her feet, her wings twitching as she looks around for Skywarp. Focused as she is on her "enemy," she barely noticed the newcomer. Apparently, though, he's planning on helping her out... well, planning on it, anyway, as Skywarp swerves out of the way. She rushes at him, hoping to catch him unawares again, but misses as he twists away from her as well. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls his strength against Echo's agility . Skywarp's roll fails! "What the slag was that?" Skywarp says to Echo. "You can't even hit me in the /back/ when I'm not looking?" He lunges at the smaller Seeker. planning to grab him by the wings and shove him in Nova's direction, but is unable to manage a grip on the other's wings. Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls her strength against Skywarp's agility . Nova Black's roll succeeds! While Skywarp busies himself apparently trying to use the other Seeker as a projectile, Nova lunges at him. They collide and fall to the floor, Nova landing atop Skywarp. With a triumphant snarl, she drives one of her daggers into the ground in front of them. She holds the other up in front of Skywarp. "Impressed now? I coulda put this one through your wing, if we were really fighting." The wings shiver, and then suddenly retract inwards, giving Skywarp nothing to grip on. The young seeker grins cheekily "You can't even get a grip sir!" he replies as he leaps up to try and knee Skywarp in the chest. But at that moment Nova Black tackles him to the ground, and the younger seeker instead moves back, watching as Skywarp was pinned, laughing a little. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls his strength against Nova Black's agility . Skywarp's roll succeeds! Skywarp struggles to free himself, pulling his knee up and igniting a thurster to flip himself and Nova both into the air with a twist, landing neatly on top of Nova, pinning /her/ to the ground with a knee on each wing. "You probably should have, if you wanted to stay on top. At least while we're sparring." Skywarp leers for a klik before rollign his optics at Echo. "And you, I'll deal with in a minute." Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls her strength against Skywarp's strength . Nova Black's roll fails! Echo blinks at this and snickers, several others also laughing. or cheering and enjoying the show as Echo steps back to keep out of the way. Nova Black twitches, her wings pressed painfully under Skywarp's knees. Maybe she should have stabbed the slagger after all. But he doesn't seem quite as strong as he is fast. As he's taunting Echo, she struggles to push his bulk off of her. But his attention isn't as divided as she'd hoped, and she remains firmly pinned under him. Thundercracker walks into the drill hall, having heard that Skywarp was slumming around in here. Looking around and seeing the teleporter with his knees pinning a femme to the floor, his mouth twitches in amusement. Ohh, the poissibilities. He takes a second to school his features back to serious and steps firmly to where his trine-brother can see him. "WHAT is going on here?" He's using his best 'I'm really angry' voice. Skywarp grins, but doesn't let up on Nova's wings. "You gonna yield, Nova? I'll take a forfeit, or - TC! We're sparring! What the slag is your problem?" He leans back, taking some of his weight off Nova's wings as he looks up at his trinemate- he's actually not TRYING to hurt her, although he's not being particularly careful, either. Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls 2+(her strength) against Skywarp's agility . Nova Black's roll succeeds! Nova Black smirks as Skywarp turns to address an angry-looking Thundercracker. Waiting until she's sure his attention is firmly on his trinemate, she strikes out with one of her daggers, catching him in the side and not particularly bothering to be nice about it. "Get. Off. Me." she snarls as he winces in pain. "Or you get another one on the other side." Thundercracker sees the flash of metal as Nova Black abruptly stabs Skywarp and his angry expression becomes genuine. "HEY!" Skywarp yelps. "What the slag?" He leans back, taking the remainder of his weight off Nova's wings and twisting to try and look at his side. Echo tenses as he hears Thundercracker's voice and sidesteps, moving out of the mech's way. He misses the stab, but winces as the yelp is heard "Oouch!" he utters softly. Nova Black stands, transforming her hands back into fists but not lowering her dukes. "Sir." She looks at Thundercracker. "Skywarp and I were sparring. I was hoping it wouldn't go that far," she says, hoping she sounds convincing. "But you saw how he was messing with me yesterday." Her optics flare. "I told him I'd do it if he didn't let up... and he didn't. You can check the security cameras." Thundercracker glares at Nova Black as he steps into the middle of the sparring area. "I don't CARE if you two have been knocking heels. STABBING people while sparring is fragging stupid! Do you want to end up scrubbing down the airstrip AGAIN?" Skywarp clambers to his feet. "'S not that bad, TC." He says, listing a little bit to one side. "I had 'er pinned, too. Would have won if you hadn't distracted me." Nova Black looks down, hoping her expression is convincingly contrite. "No, sir." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Thundercracker's LogsCategory:Skywarp's LogsCategory:Echo's LogsCategory:Nova Black's Logs